


Maybe I'm a Lion: Endings

by calicokat



Series: Maybe I'm A Lion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calicokat/pseuds/calicokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue for my destined-to-be-unfinished work <i>Maybe I'm A Lion,</i> with author's note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm a Lion: Endings

**This is how it ends:** Stiles' claws digging into Peter's scalp. Peter's head pressing back against those long, sharp knives, his flesh torn, his pillow bloody as he comes underneath him, whole massy body uncontrollably shuddering and Stiles whispering _Good, sweet boy_ like poison, burning like liquid mercury in his veins.

Peter created this relentless thing driving inside him with every concern for Peter's pleasure but only bliss at his agony. Stiles, a lost creature that loves to own.

Peter's lidded eyes glow red but Stiles' burn white, purged of color by the lives he took that first fatal night he raged out of control from Peter's bites – not _one_ bite but a long slow dismemberment that left Stiles helpless in a pool of his own ebbing life waiting alone to learn if he'd live to see the sunrise.

The boy fucking his body is more than Peter expected and more than he can understand. Stiles comes inside him with the same little whimpers he makes underneath Peter and a then hiss of satisfaction. 

Peter lies healing, letting Stiles lay greedy kisses on his face and body before he wrenches the boy likewise by the hair and hauls him to his lips to kiss him in return. 

Peter's job had been simple: Steal an Alpha spark and wield that power to restore the Nemeton, a Hale's filial duty.

He'll spend the rest of his life paying for his piety.

Stiles, as insane now as Peter once was, needs an Alpha. When that Alpha is Scott, Stiles' power is as terrible as on that first, bloodsoaked moon. Peter doesn't amplify the boy's lycanthropic potency to that ludicrous height, but he can't bring him back like Scott can, either.

It's just the two of them, exiled for everyone's good but their own. Not a pack, but a pair. Stiles whining and nuzzling, nipping and scratching at Peter as they wind down from the kind of marathon sex that keeps their relationship on the map.

Peter watches over his sleeping partner in the dark, ferociously in love with the beautiful devil and unable to imagine leaving him – unable to want more for them, so consumed by their present.

.

 **This is how it ends:** Derek and Stiles tumbling on the sheets heady with love and Derek careful, so very careful, because his lover knows cold, dark things he'll never comprehend that fracture him at unexpected times.

Careful...and then careless, exhilarating in the unknown and happy for the presence of the loyal-but-deadly creature Stiles is after the greatest mistake Derek ever left behind wrecked the last of Stiles' innocence; transformed him into the moon-eyed creature who looks on Derek as his world.

They join bodies heedlessly, everything circumstance, groping, laughing, and kissing.

They hold each other in the sticky aftermath, nuzzling and talking about nothing: video games, college, work, Scott, television, breakfast tomorrow.

Derek folds Stiles in his arms or Stiles folds Derek in his. They sleep, always aware every night could still end either of their; both their lives. 

The greatest threat is always Stiles to Derek. When the Nemeton holds sway over Stiles' mind, he's hungry for murder – blood sacrifice – a creature of the pagan world that rose from the shadows of time to envelop Beacon Hills in its umbra.

Everyone agrees they saw it coming. They knew Peter had a purpose, and Derek, personally, thinks at least _he_ should have seen what it was. He's a Hale, too, isn't he? But then, his ties to his past were severed violently before he learned how packs like his family and the Emissaries worked to keep open the doors between worlds.

Cora, eighteen, now, and in college, has escaped it. The vast outflow of energy from the fed tree and her tie to it as a Hale means even as an Omega in the Midwest she can transform into a Beast, or full wolf.

Derek's not worried about his sister.

He's not worried about his uncle, either, because he can't be. He doesn't have the freedom to worry what happened to Peter when the Alpha disappeared.

Derek Hale is Scott's right hand and if he wasn't infatuated with Stiles, anyway, he'd still have a full plate keeping track of Stiles – Scott's left – and that in the middle of all the supernatural comings and goings the whole pack's tied up in 24-7, 365.

He doesn't ask Lydia, the Nemeton's fatally bonded gatekeeper, which Side Peter ended up on or if Lydia chose to rip the life Peter stole back from him for good.

He's afraid that if he knew, he wouldn't be able to keep doing this with the tenuous ease he can now.

Derek indulges himself in all the time Stiles spends smiling beside him, fingers linked with his. Stiles' flailing arms and babbling voice and off-color jokes. Cuddling on the couch sharing popcorn watching movies, or literally tearing each other's clothes off.

They've gotta get budget-minded about sex, and soon, but it's too much of a thrill to be alive, to be with another werewolf, to not have to hide any part of himself for Derek to worry about the price of denim. Or shirts. Or, for that matter, upholstery.

They steal their happiness in the moment, around Derek's vow to end Stiles' life if Stiles kills, again, and the threat of the first life Stiles takes being Derek's.

.

 **This is how it ends:** Two packs.

Scott, True Alpha, chosen by the Old Gods to usurp the Hales' own Alpha spark. Lydia, goddess. Isaac, kinda basically accidentally the high priest of the New World Order. Allison, liaison to humanity. Olivia, bringing the traditions of the home team.

Peter, dubiously qualified Alpha and heir to the Hale traditions. (Read: Legally Scott's bitch.) Derek, unreasoningly loyal Beta. Cora, finally home.

Stiles, _lunatic_ , Scott's Beta but happy to have a small army of Hales between himself and losing his shit.

Stiles is pretty glad things haven't gotten weird enough Cora has climbed in bed with him.

Yet?

She says since he's almost singlehandedly doomed the Hale line to a dead end but seeing he's banging both her packmates she'll hypothetically have his surrogate babies but that that is so gonna be clinical and not horizontal.

Even if that's a thing that happens that is more than fine.

Hot as Cora is, being pair bonded to two separate Hales who wanna claw each other apart over him is a high enough stress position without risking a threefer.

Sometimes, maybe once every two weeks, Peter and Derek stow the territoriality and touch each other sexy.

All putative moral connotations aside Stiles wants them to do that. For several reasons.

The least of those reasons is social cohesion.

The rest get his dick going.

Meanwhile, and problematically, Peter drove Stiles beyond insane. It should have been the most traumatic experience of Stiles' life but when he gets the ancient pagan spirit going it's pure, thoughtless moon-driven bliss. Stiles still hasn't gotten a handle on having normal feelings about stuff like spree killing that he's gung-ho for under the influence when he comes out from under it, later.

That doesn't mean he's not **mad** at Peter. He's mad as hell. He's made that explicit.

He totally gets how he left Peter hanging at the guy's own mentally frayed pivot point where duty to a bloodthirsty tree was all Peter had going for him because his mate – read: Stiles – was gone. Peter had just already brought enough crazy for all of them. That and it's a seventeen year old's prerogative to freak out about a grown ass man wanting to gay marry him in a psychosocially intense way.

The whole sworn hereditary duty to a killer tree thing wasn't Peter's fault. Being burned alive and driven nuts also wasn't Peter's fault. Atypically aggressive pair-fixing hormones? Stiles can't see how that's Peter's fault, either.

Somewhere around not trusting Derek and Cora, or, hell, Scott or Lydia, with the down low this shit is **definitely** Peter's fault. Stiles can still be pissed at him about making the _clearly terrible_ decision to go it alone.

He gets his yell on once a week, and with Peter starting to actually look ashamed in response it'll only be another three or seven months before Stiles leaves it at Peter living with the _disgraceful_ shit he pulled.

So back to the pair-bonded werewolves thing.

Peter and Derek's hormones tell them Stiles is it. One mate for life.

Stiles, luckily, has all these leftover primate hormones telling him that, hey, having two wolves digging him is a-ok.

They could dig him a little less – as in try to stop digging into his ass ever. Except they can't, because they get competitive and that's it. Stiles is it. One or both of them is getting on him. (If he doesn't get on them _first_. Ha!)

Luckily Stiles is young. He's young, and he's a werewolf, and he's juiced up on his blood brother's True Alpha buzz. He can handle a couple of Hales, and college, and the supernatural circus that is their lives, plus he doesn't have to work because, hi, two adult men working full time jobs who want to give him everything but specifically wanna give him more than the other one gives him and if they weren't pack to each other no _way_ this would function.

At least the well-fed, human-eating tree has grown up to be a repressed, human-desiring but water-and-fertilizer-friendly adult.

That means Stiles only wants to decorate the world with human entrails 77, not 99, percent of the time.

Peter brings Stiles the romantic intensity people only find in movies and from stalkers.

Getting freaky still wrecks property when Peter slams his back through a wall and fucks him against it crazy until the ceiling starts coming down.

Derek is both the one who chases them out of the house to wreck other people's property and the one likely to tackle Stiles to the floor at the weirdest times for some naked give-and-take that gets just as crazy but doesn't leave bills behind because they're way too busy getting it out of each other's bodies.

Then, the kissing. Derek brings so much to the kissing.

Derek's Stiles' best friend, hands down (in an equation where Scott is family).

Having he whole awesome bromance to the side brings something to the table Peter can't compete with – but then Peter has something going for him, too, because he and Stiles may both love to talk but neither of them need to to fundamentally understand each other on an intensely personal level.

So, threesomes. That's pretty much the last thing.

Stiles isn't sure how he'd feel if he wasn't the star of one of those. They begin and end around him.

Somebody gets handsy. Somebody else gets handsy, too. There's growling, and the growling Stiles does not love. If it doesn't end before he starts growling, too, then it ends precisely when he vocalizes.

(Except one time, and then his claws came out, and that ended up being some freaky fun nobody feels safe trying to recreate.)

If Stiles gets a sandwich situation going sometimes he can get his guys to touch on each other and, shit, it's wrong but Stiles likes to watch them trailing their fingers over all each other's muscles across his body, licking their lips and/or baring their teeth while their dicks grind against him.

Less often one of his guys is getting up on him and the other just kind of fixates on; starts touching his packmate and blood relation like maybe that's okay. 

Later, nobody talks about it.

It gets a little weirder the other way around, when Stiles is getting up on one of them.

Stiles owns their asses. Peter's he has exclusive rights on forever and even that's as rare as it gets and when he does have that ass he has to play real nice or Peter has a real bad time, gets his sulk on, and shoots Stiles nasty looks for days.

Derek's? Exclusive rights in the whole way Derek's mated to him for all of time or whatever exactly Derek's body thinks but hypothetically someone else _could_ put it there. 

(Stiles would find them and slowly peel the flesh off their—nope, nope—...yeeeah, but he would. Werewolf-like.)

Anyway, the situation has come up: Stiles is fucking somebody and the other guy can't stay on the sidelines, the other side of the house, whichever, and whether it's Derek or Peter who's let Stiles strip off the thorny, angry Hale defenses, when they finally have the other guy vulnerable in front of them...

That is the only time they kiss.

Stiles has Derek taking it underneath him or Peter whimpering as his gut twists around Stiles' cock and then there's guys kissing like it's pay-per-view right in front of Stiles.

Those handful of times he's lost his load right there.

He has zero complaints on the make-out pile that it turns into or Derek or Peter getting jerked off by two people's helpful, grasping hands.

Maybe someday it'd be okay. 

Okay, y'know, if they wanted to try that out with each other. 

Stiles is pretty sure he'd scent it if they had already gone for broke. He hopes.

The idea of them getting it on without him makes him insta-jealous.

So very jealous he knows he can't even _sort of_ understand what it takes for them to be as cool with each other day in and day out as they are.

It comes back to the basic kill for each other, die for each other solidarity life beat into all three of them.

Like this, they're unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the bulk of _Maybe I'm A Lion_ in 2013 and published the chapters that exist up to the season premiere of Season 4. 
> 
> Since then, I've rewatched the series a couple of times and my understanding of the characters has changed dramatically from the characters I was writing in 2013. I don't feel like I can go back and recapture everything I had going back then, but I also didn't want to leave it totally unfinished.
> 
> These prospective endings are something I had on my harddrive I wrote awhile back for my own sense of closure and I wanted to share them with folks who've read the fic who may want a little bit of the same. They reference events that were never written, and there's no one ending that's the 'real' ending for me, but I didn't want to leave the story in a state of total incompletion here on AO3.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who read and commented on it while I was posting it and since. I'm sorry that I can't quite rediscover the vibe I had going in it here in the present.


End file.
